Skinny Psycho
by X-x-I-Quit-x-X
Summary: Beyond Birthday's been keeping a secret. When his crazy sister,Gogo,gets released from a mental hospital, she comes to visit. What kind of trouble do they get into? Rated T for language and gore.
1. She's back

{BB's P.O.V.}

Well, this is fun.

Just sitting in Lawliet's office with Kira...

Oh im sorry, _light-kun_.

Ahw fuck it, im not sorry for shit.

"Beyond Birthday, why don't you sit in a chair?" Kira mumbled.

"Why don't you sit on my dick?" I suggested.

I was perfectly comfortable on the floor.

"I was just asking..." He mumbled, fiddling with the chain that had been attached from his wrist, to mine.

"Yeah? Well I was just telling." I mumbled and dipped my finger in my jam.

When I was licking the deliciouse red goo off my finger, my cellphone rand. I took the chain off and attached it to the pipe on the wall and walked to the big window/wall to answer to phone.

"Hm?" I mumbled, sitting down and looking out the window.

"Heyyy Fuck face." Said a sarcasrtic, female voice that could only belong to one person.

"Gogo!" I said, jolting up.

Gogo is my crazy sister that I tell no one about because she's never been caught, but was put in a mental home because her "friends" thought she was a little on the off side...and she taught me everything I know...and she's alot worse than me...

And...

Thats emberrasing...

"Yep. They said I got let go for 'Good Behavior' Haha, yeah right." She snorted into the phone. I could hear the engine of her black muscle car in the background.

"Are you going to come see me?" I whined into the phone.

"No, I thought I would just abandon my brother. Yeah, fuck face. Your staying with L Lawliet right?" She said into the phone.

"Yes, just make sure that...Wait, how do you know where im staying?" i said, widening my eyes.

She just laughed and hung up.

I told you she's crazy.

~{Guard in front of Lawliet's Building.}~ 

"Joe, I thought you had the day off?" I mumbled to him.

"Yeah I did, but..." He trailed off when a shiny black muscle car pulled up.

I went to the booth and she rolled down the window.

She was wearing black sunglasses, so I couldn't see her eyes, and her black hair was long and framing her face.

She took off off her sunglasses and I heard Joe gasp.

"Shane! Thats Gogo! The wanted phyco path who escaped from that mental facility!" He said to me.

"Phyco path...psh..." She said, rolling her bright red eyes.

"Ma'am, im going to have to ask you to step out of the vehicle." I said, opening the door for her, and keeping one hand close to my gun.

"Yes sir." She mumbled.

"Joe, check the car." I said, motioning to the shiny death trap.

~10 minutes later~

"Hey shane, I found 12 different butcher knives, a machette, a gun, and ten pints of blood." He said.

"Yeah, I got a gun, two knives, a sharpened pencil, a pencil _sharpener_, and a human thumb on her.." I mumbled.

She was wearing tight black skinny jeans and tight red turtlneck longsleeve shirt with a black vest that was practically covered in chains.

She wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Do you promise not to kill anyone Gogo? I understand your brother is in there..." I mumbled, putting her whepons in a bag and putting them in the booth.

She raised her right, glove covered hand and said,

"Yes sir, I promise not to kill anyone." She said, with a roll of her eyes.

~{Gogo's P.O.V.}~

I raised my hand and lied like a professional.

"Yes sir, I promise not to kill anyone."

"Alright, then you can go." He said taking my whepons.

But not all of them.

I put on _Fuck Like a Star _by Porcelain and the Tramps and blasted it.

_HahHaHaHa!_

_If theres a fucking problem_

_with the fucking shit in ths fucking song_

_we can fucking edit it out for goddamned radio._

_Fucking goddamn cunt ass mother fucking bitch_

_ass fuck face._

_Suck my big fucking black dick,_

_and i wanna see that ass clap, bitch!_

I was driving around the huge parkinglot, singing along to the song.

I parked and got out of the car, putting a cigarette in my mouth and lighting it, I walked through the parking lot.

{BB P.O.V.}

All I heard from the underground parkinglot was :

_HahHaHaHa!_

_If theres a fucking problem_

_with the fucking shit in ths fucking song_

_we can fucking edit it out for goddamned radio._

_Fucking goddamn cunt ass mother fucking bitch_

_ass fuck face._

_Suck my big fucking black dick,_

_and i wanna see that ass clap, bitch!_

Yep, thats Gogo.

I looked at Mello and he had a look on his face that clearly said, 'where ever your coming, i wanna come.'

"Stay Mello." I said, walking past him.

"Ahww! I wanna know!" He said, falling to his knees.

"No!" I said, walking into the elevator and pushing the button for the parking lot.

The doors opened and i was face to face with,

Matsuda.

"Hi Beyond! I was Just wond-" He said, but was cut off by a rock hitting him in just the right spot, and just hard enough to knock him out.

"Gogo!" I yelled.

"What? I didn't kill him. She said, walking up from behind me.

"Holy Crap! You gotta stop that!" I said, launching at her and tackling her to the floor.

"And you gotta stop that." She said, patting my back.

"So, how's Lawli-pop? He's so adorable." She asked, her dark red eyes shadowed by her long bangs.

"Oh, he's okay. I don't know how he's going to react about have you here...I've never really told anyone about you beafore...for obviouse reasons." I said, standing up and pulling her with me.

"Well, we're about to find out." She said, as we reached out floor and the doors opened.

_Alright!  
Tell me how i t was and leave lots of reviews!_

_All of Gogo's clothes, music, and even some of her knives are on my profile!_

_Check 'em out!~_

_~Choco_


	2. Coloring Book

{{BB's P.O.V.}}

_Well, we're about to find out." She said, as we reached out floor and the doors opened._

We come face to face with L who was now scrutinizing Gogo from the head, down.

From her jet black, long straight hair, to her big, almost childish red eyes, then down her

red turtle neck shirt and black vest, down to her skin tight black jeans, and her bare feet.

"BB, who is this?" He said, walking back to the white couch where Yagami was sitting,

and perched himself on the opposite side.

"Ehhh….. Ryuzaki, This is Gogo, my big sister…" I said, just as Gogo took out a long

tube of black lipstick and smeared it perfectly across her lips, the deep color popping on

against her pale skin.

"And tell me, _Gogo, _what is your age?" He mumbled, but I knew she heard him.

"I'm not inclined to say at the moment, but I will tell you this much…"She mumbled,

walking with ghostly silence over to the big plush white chair, patting Near's head on the

way, making him look up from his puzzle and smile. "Kira is among us." She mumbled,

resting her hand on Near's head, who had come to sit on the floor by her feet.

L's eyes popped open and he leaned forward.

"Really now? Gogo, can you prove this to me?" He said, making Yagami's eyes pop open

She sighed and got up, removing the foot Near was sitting on, making him whine. She walked over to Yagami and yanked his wrist up so she had a clear view of it.

"Ugh, Watch it lady!" Yagami yelled in her face, yanking his hand back.

Uh Oh…

Wrong Move.

She stood up straight and glowered down on him. Leaning down and resting her hand on the back of the couch and the other on the arm of the couch and brought her face close to his, her hair cascading over her shoulders like a jest black water fall.

"Listen. Your dealing with a mass murderer wanted in 4 different countries. A mass murderer who could tear you apart with her teeth. Only her teeth. Now do you want to cooperate, or be defiant." She hissed menacingly, keeping her eyes locked with his the whole time.

He raised his wrist timidly, his hand shaking.

"That's what I thought." She said, wrapping her fingers around his wrist, one by one.

"There are scratch marks on the cuff of his chain. If he were not Kira, he would have no excuse to try to escape." She said, in a matter of fact voice.

"Your correct…..57% Light-kun." L murmured, adding more sugar cubes to his coffee.

"What? How can you believe that so easily?" Yagami screamed, while Gogo shuffled over to her chair and sat back down.

"It's easily explained. Gogo….May I ask you an important question?" He said, looking up at her.

"Hmm?" She said, looking up from the coloring book she was looking through.

"If I were to protect you from Law enforcements, such as the police, or mental hospitals, would you be willing to join the force to uncover Kira?" He said, setting his coffee down.

"WHAT? NO!" came from Yagami's end of the couch.

"She can't! imagine what it would do, having a female on the force! She would try to seduce everyone to gain trust!" He said, jolting up, and yanking L to his feet.

"Are you inclining that I am a whore, Yagami?" Gogo said in a firm voice, still staying seated, with near sharing her chair.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, daring him to give the wrong answer.

"Uh…I-…Er-..No, Gogo-san" He said, hanging his head in shame and sitting back down.

"I thank you for your offer, and I would be honored." She said, looking through Near's box of crayons they were sharing and pulled out a deep blue one to color an airplane's wings with, coloring perfectly in the lines.

"Well then, it's settled. Not another word Light-Kun." L said, un cuffing himself and cuffed it to the end table that he had welded to the cement ground, for that exact purpose.

"L-" Light began

"No."

"Bu-" he tried again.

"Gogo can I speak with you…Alone?" He said, walking to the large window in the opposite direction.

"Of course." She said, getting up and setting her crayon down.

{L P.O.V.}

"Gogo, can I speak with you….alone?"

"Of Course." She replied.

We sat in front of the window and looked at the rain that was falling.

"So, tell me about yourself" I said, turning my head to look at her.

"Well, My birth name is Gomenshi Sakure Birthday, but people call me Gogo, I'm 23 years if age, I'm a mass murderer, I am BB's elder sister, and I was just released from a mental hospital for psycho paths." She stated while keeping her gaze locked on the rain.

I looked at her with disbelief. She didn't look a day older than 16, and yet, she was only two years younger than me. And I didn't think she was really BB's birth sister, but again I was wrong….

"Interesting….Well, Gomenshi, I think it might be better if you take residence here with your brother. I understand you have an appartment on the other side on town?" I said, standing up when she did.

"Yes sir" She said as I started to walk away.

"L?"

"Hm.. Yes?" I said, turning around to look at her.

"Thank you." She said, pulling up the corner of her mouth into a lop-sided smile. "I am a grown woman, yes you take me and my brother in." she finished.

"Uhm…your welcome." I responded.

"Miss Gogo, can you come play with me?" Near said from behind us, still sitting by the table, coloring.

"Sure. Near." She said, walking over to him and sitting down to color.

{Near's P.O.V}

I like Gogo, shes so much nicer than Mello or Mat, but im sure she could be mean if she wanted to.

_Hahaha, you gotta love near!_

_Well, promise me you'll leave lots of reviews!_


	3. You think Im pudgy!

{Mello P.O.V}

"I surrender." Matt said, flicking over his king on the chess bored.

"That's the third time, how many rounds can you take?" Gogo said, sitting with her legs folded under her, on the floor, in front of the large chess bored.

"A lot more than you think..." I mumbled, biting the corner of my chocolate bar and flipping the page on my magazine.

Gogo Busted up laughing and fell backwards, cracking up and kicking her legs in the air while an embarrassed blush spread across Matt's face. I sniggered quietly.

"I don't get it…" Near said, looking to Gogo for help.

It got real quiet before everyone accept for Near started busting up, Even L, who never even smiled unless he was doing something very productive, or very secret….

Oh…

"L! Where is Light?" Misa said, skipping in the room, her slutty black corset/dress thingy flying up behind her.

"He and Watari went to the grocery store about an hour ago. I'm surprised you didn't notice earlier Miss Amane." He mumbled, still looking at the screen.

Gogo started looking around and mumbling something that sounded like, "Where's my knife…"

"No, miss Gomenshi. Remember what we had talked about." He said, turning around and looking at her with a stern expression.

She bowed her head, and said, "Yes L….I will not use violence towards Misa Amane under any circumstances." She mumbled, gutting up and sitting in the big white recliner next to near.

"Jeeze, L, why does she stay here. She's and animal." Misa said, looking Gogo over.

Gogo stood up and got in Misa's face.

"Oh, go sit down." Misa said, with a roll of her eyes.

"I got somewhere you can sit." Gogo growled

"Oh, real mature." Misa said, shaking her head like a bobble head.

"Gomenshi, come." L said, pulling a chair up for her to sit in.

But Gogo wasn't going with out having the last word. She spit in Misa's hair and went to sit down.

"Ahhhh! My hair! L!" Misa screeched like a banshee.

"I'm sorry Misa, but you know not to provoke Gomenshi." He said, pulling the arm of the leather office chair, to keep Gogo from rolling away.

Gogo started spinning in the chair, it started off slow, then it got faster and faster to the point where her long black hair was smacking L in the face.

"Gomenshi." He said, and grabbed the arm of the chair.

"Uh huh?" She said, looking disoriented.

"If your hair hits me one more time, im going to have a bruise." He stated shifting his eyes to look at her dizzy expression as the room spun and cracked a smile.

He and Gogo gotten close in the two days she's been here, sharing the same likeness for computers and sweets, but Gogo's all time favorite was…

"L do we have anymore Pocky?" She said, spinning slowly again.

"No, you finished the last of it. But I believe I slipped the word to Watari before he left…." L said, placing a hand on his chin and leaning back into his chair.

Out of nowhere, L was flying off the chair with Gogo hugging him and kissing his cheek chanting: "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

Wow…

L was laughing and trying to get the 23 year old woman off of him, but to no avail.

She wasn't going anywhere.

"Gogo! I can't breath! Hahaha!" L kept saying, throwing weak shoves and trying to persuade her, but soon enough, she had him laying on his stomach on the white tile floor with Gogo perched on his back, reading fashion magazine.

"Gomenshi, Your crushing my ribs." He squeaked out from under her.

"What are you trying to say?" She snapped, getting up.

"N-nothing…I was just simply implying that-"

"You think im pudgy." She stated, putting her hands on her hips.

"Now, I didn't say that-"

"Maybe I should just leave the room before my pants explode!" She said in a joking voice.

But L wasn't to keen on Jokes.

He stood there, a surprised look on his face. But when Gogo started giggling madly, he realized she was just kidding and went to sit down on the couch.

~2 Hours Later.~

Gogo was snoring lightly on the couch in front of the TV and L was nodding off with her legs in his lap.

Mat had refused to let anyone turn on a light or the TV when it started raining, the only two lights in the room were the fireplace and Light Yagami.

Scattered all around Gogo's end of the couch were little tin containers that had once held sticks of Pocky in them.

L had forced Misa to loan Gogo a pair of black shorts and under garments. Gogo complained that the Bra was too small…

I don't understand…

"Gogo, Gogo wake up." L was trying to shake her awake so she could go to bed.

"Huh…" She mumbled, eyes still closed.

"Come on, lets get you in bed.." He said, picking her up and carrying her upstairs to sleep.

Okay Okay Okay!

Review plz!

And I haven't been feeling well lately, so the updates might not come as fast….

But review anyway!


	4. Cuddle Buddy

_Author's Note: Disclaimer! Because apparently, I need one. I do not own Death note or any other ideas taken from TV shows. But I do, in fact, own the plot of the story._

_I would like to thank the following authors for their continuous reviews and support:_

TamiLawliet

Escaping Dreams

&Devil's Address

_Thanks sweets! The support is loved! Keep it up!_

_Oh yeah, and I need betas! If your interested, leave your interest in a review and I will message you back!_

_

* * *

_

{Gogo P.O.V.}

I woke up in a spare bedroom with L laying next to me, his arms pinning me to His chest and my head tucked into the crook between his neck and shoulder. Poor man, just couldn't make it to his bedroom.

"L.." I whispered. I noted that it was still dark out, and the window was streaked with water signifying that it was still late at night, and raining, so silence was necessary.

"…..cake…mhmm…."He mumbled….

Wow, even his dreams were filled with cake.

Nice…

He rolled over, taking me with him, making me squeak, and causing him to wake up, mid roll, resulting in me laying on his chest, he blinked his eyes to focus, looking up at my face, confused.

"…..Hi" I said, when he regained his composure.

His looked at his arms, which were wrapped around my waist, and the obvious fact that I was placed on top of him

"…Hello…" He said, his voice thick with sleep giving his already deep voice a husky tone.

"…How's it goin'…..?" I whispered, trying to make the situation a little less awkward, not really succeeding.

"Hmm….I'm comfortable….I can tell you that.." He mumbled, taking one arm off to reach over and turn on the bedside lamp. I expected him to put his arm behind his head, in an attempt to put space between us without hurting my feelings, but he just put it back where it was.

"Are you, now?" I said, blinking against the harsh light of the bedside lamp.

"Yeah.." He said, yawning.

"What time is it?" I said, dropping my head to tuck it under his chin.

Surprisingly, He welcomed the gesture.

"About…3:30 am….Maybe 4:00.…" He said, nodding off, so I reached over and flicked off the light and fell asleep, surrounded by his warmth.

~(1 hour later - 5:00 am)~

~(Still Gogo's P.O.V.)~

I woke up when the door flew open and L's eyes popped open.

Somehow, someway, his shirt had ended up on the floor, and I wrapped my leg around his waist, so it kind of looked like something happened that didn't….

If you know what im getting at….

It turns out, That L was actually very muscular. He had a 6 pack and toned forearms.

Hmm…

Hot.

But who stood in the door frame made me royally pissed off.

"L are you in-"

~(L P.O.V.)~

"L are you in-" Light Yagami said from the door, still looking tired.

Ughh.. Shit.

Of course, _Now_ he decides to act nice.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Light said from the door way.

"LIGHT! GET OUT!" I roared in his direction, covering Gogo with the sheet.

During our unexpected sleep together, her shirt, that had been way to small to begin with, had slouched down, showing her entire bra, which was to small as well, causing her breasts to push together, giving an appearance that was previously mentioned.

"_Are you inclining that I am a whore, Yagami?"_

Her voice rang through my head as I remembered her calling Light out on this obvious accusation.

"WHAT THE HELL DID SHE DO TO YOU, L?" He said, walking in and slamming the door so hard, the window/wall shuddered.

Out of nowhere, two switch blades flew out of nowhere and pinned light to the door.

"That was extremely inappropriate. I think you owe L and I an apology." Gogo's voice said from behind me.

"I don't owe you anything! I think you owe L an apology! Unless L is the whore here! I knew there was something seriously wrong with you!" He said, pulling out the knives.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT TO HIM! HE HAS TAKEN YOU IN AND FED YOU AND TAKEN CARE OF YOU! I EXPECT THE UPMOST IN RESPECT TOWARD HIM!" Gogo screamed, shooting forward and slapping him hard in the face.

Light held his face and ran out the door, slamming it behind him.

I just stared at the door, two prominent holes in the door where her knives pierced.

Then I felt a flood of tingly warmth. Gogo had defended me.

She didn't have to do that….

But she did.

More warmth.

"L…" She said, reaching her hand out.

But I got her first. I pulled on her hand and crushed her against my chest, He small body molding to mine like a glove.

"Thank you…"I mumbled into her hair "No ones ever stuck up for me like that…"

I thought she was going to pull away, but I felt her wrap her arms around my neck and say, "Your welcome…" She mumbled, burring her head in my shoulder.

~(Gogo's P.O.V.)~

_He smells so good… _I thought after saying Your welcome.

What did her mean 'No One has ever stood up for me like that….'? Has no one cared enough for him that they just _don't care_?

Rude…

"Lets go get something to eat…" He mumbled, slipping his white shirt on and I almost whimpered.

_Almost._

Okay I did.

He looked at me and smiled. He then did something I didn't expect.

He took his shirt back off and put it over the small one Misa forced over my head and was now pinning my breasts down in an uncomfortable way. I slipped off the small one and sighed in relief.

Misa was not blessed in that department…

Either it was that, or I was liked way to much by the man-up-stairs…

I like the first one..

We walked out into the still dark hallways and I heard the rain before I saw it, so the huge building was dark with the gloominess of the rain that I adored so.

I doubt that anyone was awake, other than Light, who was sitting on the couch, looking out the window/wall into the rain.

He looked up and his eyes widened when he saw that not only was L's shirt was not on, but it was on me.

Ha…

Hahaha…!

"Good morning, Light." L whispered, grabbing my hand when a growl rumbled through my chest.

His face had a very business-ish look, he nodded once.

"Now Light, don't be troublesome, no one like a poor sport." I whispered when L started dragging me around the corner , He pretended not to notice, but I knew he heard me.

"Alright Gogo, today, I have for you a box of pocky and some hot tea." He said, stating my usual while I jumped up on the kitchen counter. He started pulling a tin box of pocky of a cupboard and a box of tea bags.

Just then, Watari walked into the kitchen, fully clothed and looking fully awake.

"Oh, good morning Gogo, Your up early. Here L, let me do that….where is your shirt?" He said, taking the kettle L was trying to figure out how to open, filled it with water, and put it on the burner on the stove.

I yawned and leaned my head on the cupboard while Watari scuttled around, looking for the jar of sugar cubes.

"It's okay, Watari. I'll find them." L said, obviously trying to get him to leave.

Watari didn't miss a beat, he looked at him, then me, then him again. He nodded, and left.

"Sly old man…." I mumbled, trying to pry open the tin with my hands.

I grabbed a steak knife and popped the lid off with a flick of my wrist.

Oh yea….

L was looking at me with a 'How the fuck did you do that?' Look on his face.

"What, you think I was an amateur?" I said, giving him a mocking 'Try me' look.

"Want to play hide and seek?" He said, wiggling his eyebrows, and I instantly knew this was not a battle I was going to win, but Im not one to back down.

"You're on." I said, Jumping off the counter.

We played rock-paper-scissors for who was it, and I lost.

Meaning I was it.

"One…..Two…..Three…..Four….." I continued to Sixty and ran to find him.

It was not easy, trying to be quite and open cupboards, driers and washers, checking spare room after spare room, broom closets and supply closets, the pantry in the kitchen, the shed in the wood shop room, bathrooms and under the table in the dining room, Under the computer desks in the office and living room, Every elevator and under the stairs, in his bedroom and in his bathroom, I even looked under the beds in the room we had slept in, and every spare room, and his own.

But there was one place I didn't look.

Watari's cleaning closet.

I walked down the hall to the closet by Watari's room and opened the door to see L, cramped into a ball in the corner, thinking I didn't see him.

"I see you…." I whispered in his ear, making him jump.

"You…found me….." He stood up and came out, a look of mock horror on his face.

"Yea! That's the point." I said, rolling my eyes. It had taken a bit over a half an hour to find him.

"But im the champion!" He said, pacing.

"Okay, okay." I said, dragging him back to the kitchen and sipped my tea that was getting cold.

There was a long silence when I noticed the black nail polish on my toes was chipping.

"My nail polish sucks….." I said, wiggling my toes.

"Your everything sucks." Said Misa, walking in the kitchen with her super short red silk shorts and black short-sleeve silk button up top.

"Misa…." L said.

"No. Leave it. Maybe if we don't move, it'll go away…." I whispered in his ear when he bent down so I could reach.

He nodded and smiled, going rigid, just as I had, but when Misa turned around to see L's exposed chest, and his plaid pajama pants that hung low on his hips, and his long sleeve shirt hanging low on my torso, exposing more of my chest than I normally had, Her obnoxious blue eyes widened and she grabbed the counter for support.

I smirked and wrapped my arms around his waist, tucking my head under his chin. One of his arms wrapped around my waist and the other petting my hair.

The warm heat radiating off his chest in waves was comforting in the cold kitchen. He was comforting…

But the look on Misa's face was absolutely priceless, so I milked it.

Wrapping my arms around his neck in trade for the latter, I slung one of my legs around his waist and felt his hand on my thigh, pulling it to wrap around his waist.

But what he did next I wasn't expecting.

He reached down, pulling my other thigh up to wrap around his waist, lifting me full off the ground, keeping one arm under my ass to hold me up, and one hand on my waist.

"What is this?" Misa said, putting one hand on her hip and the other on the counter and cocking her hip.

"What are you talking about?" L mumbled, his head buried in my neck.

"What are you two doing? You're all mooshy gooshy…and…ew.." She said, shuddering.

"I haven't the slightest idea as to what you are talking about." I said, petting the back of L's head.

"this is disgusting and wrong! She's like…16 L! That's pedophilic!" Misa whisper/screamed.

"Actually, she's 23.. Perfectly over the age of adult hood. And she's _really_ soft…." He said, nuzzling my neck and bouncing slightly.

"UGH! EW! I don't need to know how _soft_ she is!" She whisper/yelled again, stomping her foot.

"Well, you asked. And I am no pedophile, thank you very much." He said, matter-of-factly.

"Whatever L….freak." She said, picking up her pink coffee mug and striding out of the room.

I expected him to set me down on my feet, but he set me down on the counter instead, keeping hold of my thighs and pulling me against him, his face still in my neck.

"So am I really that soft?" I said, running my fingers through his soft, disheveled black hair.

"Hush and let me hold you." He said, making a weird sound in the back of his throat that sounded like a purr.

"Okay." I said, sitting on the counter, and let him hold me.

* * *

_Okay! Long chapter! Once again, I NEED BETAS!_

_I have an obsession with correct spelling, grammar, and punctuation. _

_Ask Anyone, they'll tell you! But even I slip up._

_So Help me find a beta!_

_And REVIEW!_


	5. Feelings

_Author's Note: Yay! Chapter five! Woo hoo! _

_Disclaimer, I OWN NOTHING! _

_WARNING!: Lip on Lip action_

_So bear with me on this one, Guys, I'm shy!_

_OKAY!_

_I would, Once again like to Thank:_

_Escaping Dreams _

_KsceneK_

_For the great Reviews! They make my shyness go away (:So review, And I'll update as soon as I can (;_

_Muchas Gracias!_

_~Choco_

~{L's P.O.V.}~

I was sitting on the couch with Gogo's head in my lap, petting her hair while we watched Saw VI on the huge 60 in. flat screen TV while snow plummeted down in a white flurry of little things that resembled cotton fluffs.

"I want to play a game…." Came from behind the couch and Gogo rolled her eyes.

"Hello Matt." She said, throwing my shoe over the back of the couch.

"OW! How did you- But wha- UGH!" He said, going into the kitchen.

"Matty, can you get me some pocky?" Gogo yelled toward the kitchen.

"Now, Why would I do that?" He challenged.

She whimpered and crossed her arms, Shifting to burry her head in my stomach.

"I'll get you some pocky." I said. She lifted up her head and smacked the back of my thigh when I started walking away.

I turned to look at her devilish grin while still walking. A bad idea for me. I ran into the chair and she laughed like a little girl on Christmas.

"Ha-ha…" I mumbled, walking into the kitchen.

"So…you and Gogo, huh? What would BB say?" Mat said from the dark corner by the laundry room, nearly scaring the shit out of me.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I mumbled roughly.

Mello and BB had gone on a cross country trip in America by Watari's Orders to 'Get to know each other' and they were due home in about a month, due to the long trip not only around that country, but _to_ the country.

"You know what the hell I meant." He said, walking out of his stalker hiding spot and into the dim light. "You love her."

_I love her? _My subconscious purred at the thought. Her and I had grown close, from the random conversation, to sleeping in the same bed, to the heated Creep - out - Misa plays. And it made sense that I love her. Even if I wasn't to tired to make it to my bed, or to depressed to let go of her, I always stayed, and I never let go.

"That's none of your business." I said, turning to look in the refrigerator to hide my blush.

"So you do! YOU LOVE THE PSYCHO PATH!" He exclaimed, standing up straight and pointing at me.

"SHH-" I tried to stop him before-

"Who loves a psycho path?" Gogo said, walking in.

And Matt was still pointing at me.

Then, Gogo connected the dots.

Psycho Path = Her.

The one who loves the Psycho path = Me.

Viola

I turned to him slowly with an 'I'm gonna fuck you up' expression on my face.

He smiled and waved at Gogo and walked away, smugness radiating off of every red hair he has.

I turned back to look at her and she was just standing there, her red eyes wide with shock and her body tense. I could see so many things flashing through her eyes, Shock, Curiosity, Disbelief, Warmth, Acceptance…..

Love.

"Gogo" I said, at the same time she said "L"

"You first." we said at the same time, both afraid to hear what the other had to say.

"Gogo, seriously, you first." I said, pulling her hand and taking us to the small table in the kitchen.

"L, who was Matt talking about…Because I'm not saying anything without knowing I'm right." She said, looking at our still connected hands.

"Gogo…..I never leave the safe confinement of my home for a reason. When I was in my teenage years, going to high school, I had no friends. I was there to learn. Same for middle and elementary school." I said, bowing my head, feeling all the weight fall off my shoulders in being able to tell someone, but I began to shake with unshed tears.

Those twelve years were horrid and unbearable. Many times I tried to take my own life. I knew no one. No one wanted to know me, and now, this beautiful woman has come and just 4 days after being here, she's completely got me wrapped around her slim finger. I'm putty in her deadly hands.

Not to mention, She's a mass murder, wanted in 4 different countries. I remember BB saying that his only family traveled a lot, but I never thought he meant this. And, convenient as it was, she's only two years younger than me. That's ideal, perfect for me.

I hadn't noticed when the tears began to fall, let alone when Gogo had come to sit on my side of the table to pull my head into my favorite spot in the crook between her neck and shoulder. Somehow, without even me noticing, I had swung my legs over to rest them in her lap. She was cooing soft murmurs and petting my head and back. Aside from her harsh exterior and witty remarks, she was the most comforting person I knew.

And she was _sooo_ soft.

Soon enough, she was still cooing.

"Shh, It's okay, I love you. You'll never be alone again" She murmured in my ear and kissed the top of my head, making me shiver.

"Gogo…..do you mean that?" I said, not lifting my head. I was much to comfortable.

"….Yes." She said, still petting my hair and humming some song.

I lifted my head from my hiding spot and looked in her big, childish red eyes that were lined with a thick rim of eyelashes, and eyeliner. I hadn't noticed me were even leaning in Until I felt her soft lips press against mine. My eyes fluttered shut and my hand went to the back of her neck to hold her in place. Her hand went to my cheek to whip the tears that were still streaming.

It started off soft and shy, both of us treading in foreign territory. It then, turned into something else. Her hand went to my face and the other tangled in my hair as I pulled her into my lap.

"Whoa! Toooooo much information!" Mat said, walking in, but turning back around.

We didn't stop until Watari walked in. He didn't say anything, or even look like he cared, he just went on with making dinner. Gogo thought it was creepy to make out in front of an old man, she got up and helped him with the raw meat.

She held a knife better than a samurai holding a sword. And she chopped faster than Watari. She helped him with dinner for an hour before everything was on the table, ready to eat. She pressed the button to the intercom and said, "Alright, Foods on! Come and get it!"

Soon enough, Near came in and sat in the chair on her right, saying I had the one on her left. Mat, Misa, and Light were sitting down at the table, serving themselves.

Gogo put a whole steak on her plate and cut up Nears piece. She was about to use her fork and knife, when she just picked up her steak and ate it with her hands.

"Animal…" Light mumbled from across the table. She growled, showing her teeth and letting a drop of juice run down her chin.

"Gogo." I said, she calmed down instantly and kept chewing.

"Wow. She knows her commands." Misa said, sending herself into giggles.

"Misa Amane, one more comment out of you, and you will no longer take residence in my building." I said in a stern voice, dropping my fork hard against my plate.

"You shouldn't make fun of Gogo. She's very strong." Near said, leaning into her side.

"Good boy." She said with her mouth full, slinging her arm over his shoulders and kept biting off pieces of meat.

"Kiss ass…" Light said.

She just ignored him and kept eating, pulling Near closer to her.

Near wasn't kissing up to Her. He and Gogo were good friends, and he meant every word her said to or about her. She saw him as a brother, a son even….. And Near never had a mother figure, So he warmed up to her instantly.

After dinner, we sat in the living room, watching some reality show while she ate a tin of pocky with a cup of tea. The cold from out side had made her cold, so she was tucked under my arm.

We sat like that for about an hour, until near walked in at about 9:00 pm ~ish saying her couldn't sleep.

"Come here." Gogo said, opening her arms to him and he crawled into her lap, curling his head under her chin.

She started humming Brail by Regina Spektor, the song the sometimes sung to him when they were coloring. He was asleep in minutes, but you could see he wasn't letting go any time soon. He started mumbling something in his sleep, but until we stopped whispering about his hair, we couldn't make it out.

"Mmm…Mommy.." He mumbled, cuddling closer to her.

He eyes popped open, first in shock, then in happiness. She looked at me and smiled, leaning into my side. Near then shuffled, and sleep/crawled into my lap, taking me by surprise. Light and Matt, who were sitting at the computer screen, supposed to be working, were staring with wide eyes, and their expression only deepened when I relaxed and hugged the small boy to my chest.

And that day I realized…

I love Gomenshi Sakure Birthday.

_Okay!Good? Bad? HORRIBLE? Naw.._

_Reviews? I love you long time!  
_


	6. Christmas Party

_Hello hello my pretties! So, I update again! I am still alive, and I will be posting a lot more often, now that I remember to (:_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Death note, or anything else other than Gogo and the Story Plot_.

_None of the streets in this story are real, I just made them up. Just letting you know!_

_

* * *

_

{L's P.O.V}

~(Two weeks later.)~

12/22/10

6:30 PM

It was about the time when dinner would be, snow was plummeting down from the gray clouds above, and the smell of hair spray, and makeup was thick in the air.

One of Watari's old friend was throwing a Christmas party in his mansion on the other side of town, and he invited the whammys and Gogo to go. As to be expected, it was a black tie event, Thus requiring the males to were suits, and the females to were dresses and heals. Including Gogo.

"But L! I don't own any dresses!" She wailed.

"Yes you do…" BB mumbled from his chair.

BB absolutely refused to go, but I knew Gogo would crack him some how, whether it was violence, or crying, to jelly or never being talked to again, she would get it done.

"From when?" She yelled, flinging her arms in the air and whipping around to look at him.

"From when Izzy made you buy one for that party thingy…" He mumbled.

"Show me." She said in a 'You better be wrong you little shit bird' tone of voice.

"Alright.." He sighed, getting up and walking to her room.

(30 minutes later)

Gogo came out of her room, and when Misa saw her, she choked on her tea. She was wearing a black dress with a smooth black torso and shredded bottom, a black cardigan, purple and black leather heals, a chain bracelet, chain necklace, and earrings, all had crosses on them. She had purple gloves and a purple belt.

"Uvula.." BB said, and waved his hands like a talk show host that was presenting a prize.

"This isn't fair…" She mumbled while trying to walk, but stumbling and grabbing BB's shoulder every two steps.

"She's like a horse learning to use her legs for the first time… Dance, Puppet DANCE!" Misa sang, clapping her hands, until Mello walked up and clapped her on the back of the head.

Mello was wearing a black button down shirt with a black jacket with black and white quill like feathers around the collar and tight black dress pants with Italian black alligator skin combat boots.

"You look magnificent!" He sang and spun Gogo in a circle.

"Ow!" Misa Moaned…

"Thank you!" Gogo replied, smiling and batting her eyes for dramatic effect.

"Owwiee.."

"Is this necklace an antique?" Mello asked

"Ugh…OW!"

"Yes, My father gave it to me." Replied Gogo

"HELLO!" Misa shouted, jolting up.

"Oh, Misa your still here?" Mello said, tilting his head, shrugging, then turning back to Gogo.

"Oh…My…UGHH!" She screamed and stomped her foot.

"Did you really just stomp your foot? Really?" BB said, walking out of his cell, I mean room, in an astonishingly formal black button up shirt, purple tie, black jeans, and converse. That was formal for him.

And the cutest thing was, He matched his sister..

"Your going?" Gogo said, looking excited.

"I guess…." He mumbled and looked down to the floor, blushing.

"YAY! Thank you thank you thank you!" She said, flinging off her heals and runing to hug him. "What made you want to go?" She said, smiling and leaning down to look in his eyes.

"Well, seeing you all dressed up and fancy 'n shit…made me want to…you know….go with you…and be fancy…'n shit.." He said, lying horribly.

He and Gogo and been separated for some time, and then, he was dragged away on a road trip with Mello to go on one of Mello's 'Extreme shopping sprees'. So he and Gogo hadn't gotten much time together.

"Did you miss me, BB?" She said, narrowing her eyes and popping a half smile.

"NO! I just…don't…want you to…get hurt…..YES! I MISS YOU HORRIBLY!" He said, flinging his small body at her tall frame and squeezing tightly.

"Well then! Shall we be on our way?" Mat said in a deep husky voice with a cigarette in his mouth, walking in the room and looping his arm through Mello's.

"Stop trying to be James bond, and lets leave." Mello said, taking his arm back and walking out the door.

"WAIT!" Said an overly dramatic female voice from the hallway entrance.

Misa, Never one to be out done, was standing in the hall in a baby pink dress with shoulder length black leather gloves, a thin black belt, shiny black heals, and chain earrings with a single black ruby on the end. Her hair was in its usual two pony tails, put it was curled.

"You look like a box of powder, congratulations, can we go now?" Gogo said, getting dangerously impatient as Mello handed her a shiny black clutch and her jacket.

"Don't I look magnificent, Mello?" She said, looking for the response He had given Gogo.

He looked her over, shrugged, then walked with Gogo out to the parking lot, where he, BB and Gogo got into her sleek black muscle car. Instantly, when the engine was on, the stereo pounded some lyrics that Mello, BB, And Gogo had been singing in a chorus all week. Survive- Sick Puppies

_I've had too many days_  
_Where I'm ready to break_  
_there's gotta be more_  
_there's gotta be more_  
_So I ingest everything_  
_'Cause I'm in it to win_  
_Nothing but time on my side_  
_Anywhere I choose_  
_'Cause I wasn't built to lose_  
_And you think I'm going to fail_  
_Face down on the floor_  
_Just because I'm Hi hi_

_As for me_  
_I have to disagree_

_'Cause I'm one who will survive_  
_The ones you eat alive_  
_And nobody puts up a fight_  
_They die!_  
_They die!_  
_Rolling dollar bills_  
_And popping all these pills_  
_But I'll do what I wanna do_  
_'Cause I wasn't built to lose_

_You keep making the rounds_  
_You push me to the ground_  
_Making you feel bigger than real_  
_But I'm so _  
_sick of your face_  
_I'm not running a race_  
_I'm running away_

_I'm running away_  
_While everybody else_  
_Is happy on the shelf_  
_And I want it messily_  
_wrestling everything down_  
_Everything down_  
_Down, down_

_As for I,_  
_I'm way too high_

_'Cause I'm one who will survive_  
_The ones you eat alive_  
_And nobody puts up a fight_  
_They die!_  
_They die!_  
_Rolling dollar bills_  
_And popping all these pills_  
_But I'll do what I wanna do_  
_'Cause I wasn't built to lose_

_There has gotta be more [4x]_

_'Cause I'm one who will survive_  
_The ones you eat alive_  
_And nobody puts up a fight_  
_They die!_  
_They die!_  
_Rolling dollar bills_  
_And popping all these pills_  
_But I'll do what I wanna do_  
_'Cause I wasn't built to lose_

_Now break this place, go!_  
_I'm so sick of your face_  
_I'm not running a race_  
_I'm running away_  
_I'm running away, away_  
_I'm so sick of your face_  
_I'm not running a race_  
_I'm running away_  
_I'm running away, away_

Sigh…

"Whatever…your just jealous that im prettier than her.." She mumbled and got into the car with Matt, Near, Light, and I while Watari drove.

{Mello P.O.V.}

"Whatever… your just jealous that I'm prettier than her.." Was the last thing I heard before the radio blasted and we skidded out of the parking lot.

I propped my feet up on the compartment between the driver's and passenger seat and Gogo smacked my boot.

"No shoes on my leather interior." She mumbled while skidding to a halt at a red light.

"Sorry Gogo." I said and took my feet down.

"Oh, that's alright honey, just don't put your very nice boots on my very nice seats, and we're good. Im gonna have to borrow those sometime…" She said, patting my knee and making a left on Yomu Ave.

"Anytime. Do you even know where we're going?" I said, leaning forward.

"Uh-huh…" She replied in a very uncertain voice. "Lemmie just make sure that…" She mumbled before putting her phone on speaker and dialing L's number.

"_Yes?"_

"Ryuuzaki, do I turn on Domato or Migowai from the intersection at Yomu?" She said, using his alias, lowering the volume, and pulling over in front of a flower shop. I noticed that when BB looked out the window and saw the flowers in the store, he took out a pad of paper and a pen and wrote down _Sakura blossoms are being sold _next to some other notes, then flipped it shut and stuffed it in his jeans pocket.

"_Turn right onto Migowai, when go straight until you get to Akki shopping center. Turn down the next right and over to the entertainment hall, and Watari's friend has the place rented for the night." _He said, sounding unsurprised that she asked for directions.

"Ahh shit… Okay thanks Ryuuzaki!" She said, quickly hanging up and whipping the car into a U-turn.

"What was that all about?" BB said, nonchalantly shifting his weight.

"I missed our turn." She grumbled and turned on Migowai.

"Now now, lets not be feisty." He said, wiggling his finger at her.

"I'll give you feisty.." She mumbled and went straight.

She turned the volume back up before he could reply.

We arrived at the Entertainment Hall, and as soon as Gogo was out of the car, all talking ceased. Probably because of Gogo and BB's eyes that I had all but forgotten about.

"Miss, may I have your keys?" Said the valet parking and she handed over the keys to the expensive black car that was basically indestructible.

"If there is one scratch on my car, I swear George, I know when you die." She threatened in a low whisper that only he could hear before taking a quick look above his head.

"H-how do you k-know my n-n-name?" He said, and took her keys.

"Doesn't matter. Just park my car, and see to it that it stays safe. Understood?" She said, backing off a little.

"Yes M-ma'am!" The teenager stuttered and scuttled off to park the car.

The crowd had thawed out a little and everyone had started talking again.

Well, lets get the party started.

* * *

_OKAY!_

_Why was BB writing down notes?_

_What will happen at the party?_

_What will happen NEXT?_

_Why is the story called Skinny Psycho? _

_To find out, tune in next time on…_

_SKINNY PSYCHO!_

_(Leave reviews!)_


	7. Hang Over and Birthday preasents

_AN: Okay, once again, I know I haven't been updating very fast, but I do try my best with school, and all the drama at school, and I have a lot on my plate, so bare with me for a bit._

_Disowner: I do not own Deathnote! _

_Also! Monday the 20__th__ was Venome-Loves-BB's Birthday!_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU CRAZY MOFO!_

_Okay, I'm done…_

_

* * *

_

{BB's P.O.V.}

Decmber 22.…..one day before my sister's birthday…..

I was walking down the street to the pet store. Gogo thought I was going to my therapy sessions. I was really searching high and low for a birthday present for the craziest Birthday.

I walked into the pet store and roamed, looking at many things. Dog?, no she'll kill it, Fish? No she'll eat it, Hamster? No, she'll use it as a ball….

I was walking down the isle when I saw the cutest kitten I could ever imagine. It was brown and black with big eyes that seemed to peer straight past my sunglasses and into my soul. She would love it.

"Excuse me, Ma'am.." I said.

No response

"Ma'am?"

Nothing..

Sigh..

"YO LADY!"

"Goodness, yes little boy?" She said, finally turning around.

"Can I purchase that cat please?" I said, pointing to the cat.

"Aren't you a little young to purchase an animal on your own?" She asked, taking the cat out of the cage.

"Yes, yes I am." I replied, handing her L's credit card

"Well okay then. Here you are" She replied, handing me the cat carrier and the credit card.

I crossed 'main present' off of my note pad and walked to the flower shop.

{Gogo P.O.V.}

I was laying on the couch, suffering from a hangover from the party, which had gone horribly.

_Flashback:_

_We walked in and I automatically ran to the Sake table._

"_Gogo, come meet some people, be social!" L said, coming up behind me and looping his arms around my waist. _

"_But I don't like people…." I mumbled._

"_Sure you do! Your just shy, come on." L said, trying to take my Sake._

"_Excuse me? What do you think your doing Ryuuzaki?" I said in a teasing voice, taking it back._

"_Ah, hello Ryuuzaki! And who is this lovely lady?" A man in his late thirties said, walking up to me and L. He gave me the 'My Name is Mr. Pervert' Eyes._

"_This, Mr. Cho, is my lovely girlfriend, Gomenshi Birthday" L replied, talking my hand and stepping in front of me._

"_Oh…Birthday, what an unusual name…..Tell me, L, has she passed her 18 Birthday?" He said, making a dirty joke out of my name._

"_Yes sir, I have. For your information, my 24__th__ birthday in in two days." I said, refilling my glass. _

"_Whoa honey, your going to get sick if you drink more Sake." He said in mock concern._

"_Im aware." I said, rather rudely._

"_Rawr, kitty likes to scratch." He said, the oldest line in the book._

_I grabbed another glass._

_End Flashback_

After that last glass of sake, I can't remember a thing.

"L…" I moaned into the intercom.

"Yes?" Came a reply from the kitchen

"Can I have morphine?" I replied over the intercom.

"No Gogo, for the 4th time, you may not have Morphine." He said, walking into the living room.

The sound of the heavy rain beating on the window/wall was soothing to her, but the lamp that was on full blast was making her headache worse. L was carrying a bottle of motrin and a cup of water. Watari came in and took the barf bucket off of the floor by me and went to rinse it out. He returned with a clean bowl, a wet cloth, and a tin box of pocky. After laying the wet cloth across my forehead, he dimmed the lights and left to prepare breakfast.

"How you doin?" L said, stroking my head.

"I feel like shit….." I said, flinging myself on my stomach, throwing the wet cloth on the floor.

"I know.." He sighed.

"Is Gogo okay?" Near whispered, walking in the room.

"Aww, come here honey." I said, turning on my side. He lay down in the spot that I had cleared.

"I'm okay. I just feel a little under the weather." I whispered into his ear while stroking his silver hair.

"Okay…..Feel better soon. I want someone to color with me." He said getting up.

"Okay." I said with a smile.

He walked to the elevator. Probably to go find Mat or BB. I lay on the couch and closed my eyes. I fell asleep to the sound of the rain, and L getting up to switch off the light.

{BB's P.O.V}

"Near, is she okay?" I whispered when he walked in my room.

"No. She looks really _really_ pale." He said, sounding scared.

"Near, she is pale." I said, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"No, like sick pale. Not a healthy, glowing pale…I don't know! She just doesn't look right!" He said, getting frustrated.

"Oh, okay I get it. Okay, I need you to go get the cat from the spare room on the underground floor. The one right before the elevator. Understand? Take to stairs and don't let anybody see you." I said to him.

"Got it." He said, sharply nodding his head and running off to get the cat.

I knew about hangovers, and I knew that it would be gone by dinner. Perfect. That would give me time to do what I was probably going to regret.

I set up my materials. A black, studded collar with a bell, a ring box with a ring that had a silver band and a huge black pearl, surrounded by vines of thorns. I had my gift, now I just had to make a sacrifice that could go wonderfully, or horribly.

Near came back with the cat on his head. He looked annoyed, with his arms crossed over his chest, and the way he slammed the door.

"Take the kitty." He grumbled while leaning down so I could grab the cat.

"Meow…" I mimicked the noise it made when I pried the poor thing off of Near's head.

"What are you going to do, BB?" Near wondered aloud.

"I'm going to give him my shinigami eyes."

{Near's P.O.V.}

"_I'm going to give him my shinigami eyes." _

"WHAT? NO!" I yelled.

"Shh! Keep your voice down! Now, why not?" He whisper yelled.

"Because! You wouldn't be you with your shinigami eyes!" I whisper yelled back.

"I'll be fine. Besides, my eyes will still be red. I just won't know when people die anymore. And it kind of makes sense to give a shinigami's cat shinigami eyes, don't you think?" He said, looping the collar around the kitty's neck and buckling it.

"I guess, but I still think this is a bad idea…." I trailed off when he look up and his eyes just screamed 'shut the hell up'.

"I know, I get it, I've heard this story plenty of times." He mumbled.

Then, he began the process.

It looked like a red and black mist flowed from his pupils and into the cat's. BB made a hissing noise, like it stung, and the cat mewed and squirmed in his arms.

"There, shh….it's okay…." He murmured to the cat.

"Is it done?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Did it hurt.?"

"Kind of."

I looked in his eyes, and they were kind of a dull read, or a dark dark orange.

"BB…."

"I know, they'll be red in about an hour or two."

"Bu-"

"Shh! L's coming." He said, and closed the cat in the closet.

BB quickly pulled out a puzzle and motioned for me to start putting it together while he pretended to be focusing on a word search. L opened the door very quietly. Everything everyone did was quiet now-a-days.

"What's with the screaming?" He whispered.

BB looked up and came up with a quick explanation:

"Near saw a spider."

Great…..very believable.

"Oh…well keep it down." He said, closing the door and walking to his office.

Oh…well….okay then.

"Nice Near. You almost blew it." He said, retrieving the cat from the closet.

"Sorry!" I said, finishing the puzzle.

BB signed a card he had bought for her and put more water into a bouquet of Sakura Blossoms.

"Isn't Gogo's middle name sakura?" I asked.

"Sakure. Yes." He said, correcting my mistake.

"Hmm….cleaver."

Now, we had to wait for her birthday.

* * *

_OKIE DOKIE!_

_THE STORY IS UP AND RUNNING AGAIN!_

_I WILL UPDATE A LOT MORE!_

_SO REVIEW A LOT AND I WILL UPDATE….A LOT…_

_YEAH!_


End file.
